Huh? (Revised Edition)
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: The Vocaloids wake up to find the scene of a party - but don't know what happened. Will our detectives, Gumi and Rin, find out how this happened? Who will be to blame? Will Len and Kaito make this a Yaoi fanfic? Revised from the original.


Rin stretched her arms. She was barely awake. She saw what was around her: Vocaloids on the floor, drunken. Rin saw a few broken sake bottles on the floor. Rin walked to the door. Well, tried. As she stumbled over to the door, she stepped on something squishy.

"AGHHHHHHH!" something under her groaned. It was her friend Gumi.

She looked really hung over, bags under eyes and messed up hair. Rin slipped on Gumi and tumbled onto Kaito. Kaito was very drunken; he hadn't said a word.

"Here," Rin moaned, putting her hand out for Gumi.

"Thank 'ya" Gumi slurred. They walked into the living room. After they sat down in two Lazyboys, they said nothing for a while. "What do 'ya 'thank happened last night?" Gumi slurred.

"I guess...Meiko." Rin replied, grumpily. Meiko was a good explanation for everything: sake bottles everywhere, old pizza boxes, and pretty much everything else you wouldn't find in a house. Rin noticed a mark on Gumi.

"Gumi-chan, turn aroundddd..." Rin moaned. To Gumi, Rin sounded like a zombie general. Rin saw on Gumi's neck, in black marker, it was written:

GAKUPO WAS HERE 5 STARS

"Gakupo...rated me five stars? What does that mean?" asked Gumi, this time sounding awake.

"You should know what it means!" Rin told Gumi. "It means you had sex!"

"Sex?" Gumi panicked. "Me and him? HOW? I COULDN'T HAVE LOST MY VIRGINITY!"

"Well, you probably weren't the only one." Rin assured Gumi as Meiko stepped into the room.

"AGHHHHHHH!" wailed said brunette. She stumbled onto the love seat. Well, meant to. She tripped and gave herself a faceplant. Gumi and Rin giggled, as they knew Meiko (most likely) had the most sake.

"Helm...me...cheese..." Meiko's beg sounded muffled. Gumi and Rin carried Meiko over to the love seat. They got her to lay down for a bit.

"So you're telling me... that Gakupo and I had sex?" Gumi recapped.

"Yep. Exactly." Rin replied.

"I'm... astonished." said a speechless Gumi. "We had-" Gumi paused as Gakupo came in.

"I'm guessing you saw my note?" Gakupo asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yes," a cross Gumi replied.

"Oh come on!" Gakupo told her. "You liked it last night."

"Eww!" This time, a grossed out Gumi replied. The young samurai picked up Gumi then walked to the love seat and picked up Meiko.

_He's very strong to hold a woman full of sake,_ thought Gumi.

He set Meiko in the Lazyboy. Then he set Gumi down on the love seat, right next to him. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Gakupo, it was one night." Gumi told him.

She got no response from the samurai. She kind of liked him, but due to the happening events, she couldn't admit it.

"Gakupo, can I have a moment?" She asked.

"Okay then," the samurai allowed. "But be back in a minute." Gumi walked back into the bedroom.

Len's face lay in the breasts of Luka. Miku was next to Kaito. Len woke up a few minutes later.

_Nice and warm,_ he thought.

He opened his eyes. He thought his face was in a pillow until he backed up. "That's where I slept?" he asked himself. He was close to Luka's breasts. "Score!"

He finally came into the living room. "I slept with Luka!" he announced triumphantly.

Luka came out and sat next to Len. "I think I had the best sex in my life last night. Which pervert gave it to me?" Luka asked.

"Len." the room replied.

Luka gasped, then shook her head.

"Miku and Kaito need to wake up," Rin announced. The pinkette went into the bedroom. She shook the two Vocaloids. Miku was sound asleep.

"Uh..." moaned Miku, sounding exactly like a zombie.

"Wake up," Luka whispered.

"No..." Miku slowly told Luka.

Luka threatened, "Fine. No leeks for-" "I'm up!" Together, they shook Kaito until he woke up. He didn't say much. They walked back into the living room. Here was the scene:

Rin and Meiko on the Lazyboys, Gumi and Gakupo on the love seat, then Kaito, Miku, Luka, and Len on the couch.

"So... who knows what we all did last night?" asked Gumi.

All of them looked at Meiko. "How did I do anything?!" asked a quizzical Meiko. She turned her head to find sake bottles, pizza boxes and... toilet paper everywhere. "Oh..." Meiko said. "Sorry?"

"Let's just remember what happened." said Rin.

* * *

><p>Rin was reading <span>How to Make Your Brother Less Annoying<span> when Miku sat down next to her. Rin politely closed her book.

"Hey Miku!"

"Hi Rin! Meiko invited us to her drinking party in the kitchen!"

_Oh no,_ Rin thought. _A party with Meiko and sake is going to be crazy._

When she walked into the kitchen, the other Vocaloids were there.

"We're going to play a game." Meiko told the Vocaloids. "We'll pass the sake bottles and drink out of them. Every time it's passed to you, you have to sip it for three seconds. Meanwhile, everyone who isn't drinking sings for thirty seconds. Then, the two people that have the bottles in the end have sex!"

Everyone agreed. Rin didn't want to, but she did, for her friends. Everyone sang a song, and by the end, Gumi and Gakupo had the bottles!

"Okay, Gakupo! Screw me over!" said Gumi as she took him by the hand, leading him to her room. Next to have the bottles were Luka and Len, then finally Meiko and Kaito. "Poor Kaito..." Miku said. Nobody wanted to get Meiko in these kinds of games.

* * *

><p>"So, we all had sex last night?" Meiko asked.<p>

"Yes, most of us." Rin replied "Miku and I didn't."

Everyone said nothing for a moment. Meiko dug into the corners of her Lazyboy and found the TV remote. As she turned on the TV, she saw her signature commercial.

"Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!"* Meiko joked as she fell to the floor.

The Vocaloids all laughed. Meiko got back up. Everyone got dressed afterwards. Meiko and Luka made breakfast. Then it hit all eight of the young Vocaloids: What they did last night. After the party, the Vocaloids ordered pizza and bought more sake. Everyone ended up getting drunk. Rin remembered everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**I got this idea for the author of Did I Have Sex?. I actually took some of it and mixed it up. (。'д') I'm so bad at this! This is my first published story, so please let me slip! Hopefully you found the shippings in this. If you didn't, here they are:**

**MeikoxKaito**

**LukaxLen**

**GumixGakupo**

**I tried my best. I got a brain fart.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (Revised Edition)**

**That awkward moment where you remember your first fanfic and decide to edit it and post it. The original version of Huh? had many errors, so why not make a revised partner to it? By the way, I was about to change it to MikuxLen, but I decided to keep the pairings. Bye, readers! **


End file.
